Thru the Mirror
Thru the Mirror is a 2D Level platform in Epic Mickey when Mickey enters OsTown, based on the 1936 cartoon with the same name. Epic Mickey The cartoon is a major part of Epic Mickey; a large part of the opening sequence is based off the cartoon to the point that it copies the animations used. It also appears during the flashback of Mickey's career. Thru the Mirror elements are also spread out throughout the game with the Telephone and the Radio manifesting as interactable characters while the Playing Cards reside in Oswald's sanctuary as his personal guards and caretakers of Mickeyjunk Mountain Epic Mickey 2 As a cameo in the opening, when Ortensia and Gus are using their device, the last cartoon shown before they get through to Mickey is Thru The Mirror. The Telephone once again appears in Mickey's OsTown house, whilst the Radio appears in his Cartoon World house. Strategy You'll begin this stage in Mickey's bedroom. Leap up and through a mirror along the wall to the right. Now you'll appear in a new area where standard household items are much larger than normal. Start to the right and you'll see a large globe. It's spinning, but you can double jump onto it and jump again to the right to easily collect the floating E-Tickets. To the right, you'll find a stack of cards. Now look to the upper right from there. Shortly, a series of four cards should come floating down from a deck of cards positioned along a high ledge in that direction. Double jump out onto the first card, leap up along the next three and then double jump to the high ledge from which those cards came. Now, look to the left. High in the air in that direction is a Film Reel. Wait on the cards until one extends as another series of cards prepares to lower back toward the lower left, in the direction from which you just came. Step out onto the card and then double jump to the left. You should come close enough to the floating film reel to collect it. Now you'll want to ride another series of cards back up to the right. From there, proceed toward the right and collect more tickets as you go. You'll have to start by riding up yet another card to a higher ledge, then you can keep going in that direction to deal with more of the walking cards armed with swords (you should already have seen one by now, near the start of the stage). Note that if you come to a top hat and stand on it for a moment, it should shortly send you flying up into the air, and from there it's easy to jump again to pass over the top of a particularly troublesome card. Hop through the mirror after that guard and you'll return to your normal size, in a room with a projector screen that you can pass through to enter OsTown. Trivia *This is the first and only debut of the Telephone. *This is one of the levels that can be backtracked through, depending on which direction you are going the level subtly changes to allow ease of travel. *Using a spin attack on the Queen of Hearts will spin her and make her giggle awarding you with some E-Tickets. *A poster advertising the cartoon can be found on Mickeyjunk Mountain. Category:Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey Film Reels Category:Epic Mickey